The importance of smoke and fire detectors in homes has been recognized for many years, especially audible detectors that warn occupants of the danger of fire by emitting a loud warning signal upon detecting the presence of smoke or heat. While considerable attention has been paid to developing detection and warning devices that emit an audible warning signal, there appears to have been very little consideration given to warning devices especially adapted to the unique needs of the hearing impaired or deaf individuals. Likewise, little or no attention has been paid to the very sound sleeper who may not be easily awakened by even a loud warning signal.
As early as 1894, devices were developed to awaken sound sleepers by more than just an audible signal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 516,614 discloses an alarm that causes the bottom of the bed to pivot downward and thus awaken the sleeping occupant of the bed. An even earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 256,265 discloses an alarm device that awakens sleepers by, apparently releasing suspended devices onto the sleeper in response to an alarm clock ringing. In 1905, U.S. Pat. No. 804,653 taught still another type of alarm device to awaken a sound sleeper. This device was designed to attach to the arm of the sleeper and awaken the sleeper by shaking the sleeper's arm. A burglar alarm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,046,533 that arouses a sleeping person upon the entry of an intruder by releasing a spray of water onto the sleeper when a door or window is opened, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,666 discloses an alarm device that awakens a sleeper by forcibly causing the body of the sleeper to raise to an upright sitting position.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,260 presented a device that among other features awakens a sleeper on a water bed in cases of an emergency by means of vibrations generated by low frequency sound vibrations.
While all of these devices are probably effective, and are certainly in some instance very humorous, they are not very practical for easy use by a significant number of people. What is needed is a simple, cost effective device that can be readily adapted for use on a large scale by those people who are hearing impaired or sound sleepers.